Dare to Face The Future
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Hyuuga dipermalukan oleh klan besar lainnya. "Jangan takut dalam situasi apapun dan jangan berpikir kalau kamu hanya sendiri, masih banyak orang-orang yang akan membantumu." / Special for Teteh Vhi.
1. Chapter 1

Dare To Face The Future

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : Rohma Amai  
Warning : AU, Ooc, Typo  
Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Untuk Teteh Vhi.

Naruto U, Shikamaru N, Kiba I, Hanabi H, Hiashi H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Sakura H, Neji H, Hizashi H,

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Namaku Hinata. Gadis berusia 16 tahun, berperawakan sedang dengan rambut indigo panjang serta pupil mata yang unik. Hidupku seperti remaja putri kebanyakan. Bersekolah, belajar, bermain bersama teman-teman, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan hal-hal biasa lainnya. Ayahku bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia seorang kepala klan Hyuuga di Desa Konoha ini. Ia berkepribadian tegas dan tak pandang bulu. Walau ia terlihat sangar di luar, tetapi hatinya baik. Aku juga memiliki adik perempuan, namanya Hanabi Hyuuga. Kami kakak beradik yang tak pernah bertengkar. Walau Hanabi selalu berbuat jahil dengan menggodaku dalam hal apapun, aku tak pernah marah padanya. Sementara Ibuku sudah tiada sejak aku kecil.

Keluarga kecil kami hidup bahagia, sebelum akhirnya sebuah masalah muncul menghancurkan keluarga kami.

Saat itu di awal musim dingin, mansion Hyuuga ramai oleh para petinggi di negeri ini. Aku yang saat itu baru sampai dari sekolah, tak ambil pusing dan langsung memutar jalan menuju pintu belakang. Dari pada aku harus membungkuk hormat berulang kali kepada para petinggi itu, lebih baik aku masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang. Aku tidak suka politik, mendengar Ayah yang setiap hari membicarakan masalah politik saja sudah membuatku muak. Bukan berarti aku membenci pekerjaan Ayah, hanya saja aku tak ingin terlibat hal-hal seperti itu.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan memasuki rumah, aku langsung melesat ke kamar, meletakan tas di kursi belajar, berganti pakaian lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Di sana aku mulai makan siang, seorang diri. Hanabi belum pulang karena ada les bahasa, sementara Ayah sibuk bekerja. Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang lumrah di rumahku. Makan siang mendahului Ayah adalah sesuatu yang biasa pula, bahkan Ayah menyuruhku. Karena Ayah tahu pekerjaannya itu tak mungkin membuat anak-anaknya menunggu kelaparan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Ayah bergabung ke meja makan. Ia mempertanyakan diriku yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di meja makan. Mendengar alasanku, Ayah menyemprotku dengan petuahnya karena aku berlaku tidak sopan. Lalu tanpa ditanya, Ayah menerangkan alasannya bergabung ke meja makan. Pertemuannya dengan para petinggi diberhentikan sejenak untuk istirahat.

"Kami juga manusia, butuh makan," guraunya. Lalu kubalas dengan tawa garing, karena menurutku Ayah sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor yang baik. Makan siang itu kami habiskan dalam sunyi. Selepasnya, Ayah kembali ke ruang depan-melanjutkan pertemuannya. Aku menuju kamarku. Tidak ada hal yang harus kulakukan siang ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk membaca novel. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, sebuah ketukan pintu pada kamarku memaksaku menghentikan kegiatan membacaku, menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata Hanabi yang ada di balik pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, baru saja. Ayah menyuruh kita ke ruang depan," ucapnya.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, "Untuk apa?" ucapku dengan nada tak suka.

"Entahlah. Ayo kita ke sana saja, dari pada dimarahi Ayah." Ia lalu berjalan menjauhiku yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikutinya.

Mataku menyapu ruang depan yang menjadi ruang pertemuan dan membalas tatapan para petinggi yang menunjukan rasa kagum padaku. Menurutku itu tatapan yang menyebalkan karena aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan senyum (sok) manis, aku duduk bergabung di sebelah Hanabi yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Baiklah, langsung pada intinya," ucap Paman Hizashi, adik Ayahku.

"Maksud kami menyuruh Hinata dan Hanabi datang ke sini adalah memberi tahu hasil pertemuan hari ini." Demi apa mereka menyuruhku mendengarkan pekerjaan mereka. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memasang wajah dendam kesumat dan tetap memasang senyum palsu.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, Ayah kalian dicalonkan sebagai pimpinan polisi melawan pemimpin sebelumnya, Fugaku Uchiha." Mendengar penuturan Pamanku itu, aku mematung selama beberapa detik. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku pada Hanabi, ia malah tampak tersenyum senang berbanding terbalik denganku. Aku yakin Hanabi akan mengikuti jejak Ayah di politik.

"Oleh sebab itu Hiashi meminta restu kalian," lanjut Paman Hizashi.

"Iya. Tentu saja kami merestui." Itu Hanabi yang berbicara, bukan aku. Tanpa menunggu aku angkat bicara, Paman Hizashi sudah menyimpulkan pertemuan hari ini dan menutupnya.

Aku langsung saja meluncur ke kamarku setelah membungkuk hormat kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan kupeluk gulingku erat-erat sambil bergumam, "mengapa tidak sekalian saja menjadi Hokage, Ayah."

 **db**

Tak kusangka ternyata aku tertidur hingga fajar menyambut. Aku melewati makan malam serta drama televisi kesukaanku yang tayang setiap hari senin sampai kamis pukul lima sore. Aku beranjak dari kasur dan mulai melakukan rutinitas pagi seperti biasa, lalu bergabung ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Kakak, semalam kau melewati makan malam." Aku hanya menjawab pernyataan Hanabi dengan gumaman, lalu celingak-celinguk mencari Ayah yang belum bergabung dengan kami.

"Di mana Ayah?" tanyaku

"Ayah sudah berangkat lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab Hanabi

"Apa Ayah sudah sarapan?"

Setelah mengunyah makanannya, Hanabi menjawab. "Sudah, tapi hanya sedikit. Lalu aku siapkan saja bekal untuknya. Gara-gara kakak bangun telat, aku jadi sibuk pagi ini."

Aku menghempas napas pelan, seraya meminta maaf padanya. Sebenarnya di rumah kami ada asisten rumah tangga, tetapi ia akan datang saat pukul tujuh. Itu perintah Ayah, agar anak-anaknya bisa mandiri menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan lainnya di pagi hari.

 **db**

Saat aku sudah sampai di sekolah, keadaan kelas sudah ramai. Langsung saja aku menghampiri kursiku dan sebuah sapaan tertangkap oleh pendengaranku. "Selamat pagi, Hinata." Ternyata Kiba yang menyapaku.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menghampiriku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa pr kimiamu sudah selesai?" Aku mengernyit sejenak, lalu teringat semalam aku tak mengerjakannya karena tertidur.

"Aku tak mengerjakannya. Kemarin sore aku tertidur, jadi tak sempat membuatnya," aku diriku pada Kiba.

"Aduh. Bagaimana ini, Hinata?" ucap Kiba dengan air muka frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang terlihat berkeringat dingin.

"Semoga Madara-sensei tidak masuk," doaku lirih. Aku juga jadi deg-degan karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dari guru super killer di sekolah ini.

Kiba beranjak menuju teman-teman yang sedang berkumpul menyalin tugas teman yang sudah selesai. Aku ikut menghampiri dan ternyata buku yang dikerumuni milik Shikamaru. Belum sempat aku ikut menyalin, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik buku Shikamaru. Pelakunya adalah Naruto.

"Buku Shikamaru sudah aku _booking_. Silahkan cari sumber yang lain," ucap Naruto membuat teman-teman berseru kecewa.

Mereka bubar layaknya semut-semut yang kehilangan gulanya. Tetapi tidak denganku. Gulaku baru datang, gula yang mampu mengalihkan duniaku. Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki pemilik surai kuning dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang menawan itu adalah pujaan hatiku. Walau menurutku kata "pujaan hati" itu terlalu berlebihan karena sampai sekarang hubungan kami hanya teman satu kelas. Aku sangat ingin menggapainya, berdiri di sisinya dan selalu bersamanya.

Aku termenung beberapa saat hingga mata kami saling bertemu dan ia ikut termenung walau tak lama, lalu ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, duduk di kursinya dan menyalin tugas Shikamaru. Hingga bel pertanda masuk berdering menyadarkanku. Kulihat buku tugas kimiaku yang masih kosong sambil bergumam lirih, "aku mengawali hari dengan buruk."

 **db**

Hujan salju pertama menerjang bumi saat aku sedang berjalan pulang bersama Kiba. Kami singgah sejenak di halte dekat sekolah karena Kiba memintanya untuk menikmati hujan salju ini.

Lengang sejenak hingga Kiba angkat bicara. "Wajah kamu kayak uang kembalian angkot, lecek."

Aku reflek menoleh ke arahnya karena ucapan Kiba sangat menyebalkan.

Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu berucap kembali, "Seharusnya kamu senang karena tadi Madara-sensei tidak masuk, pr kimia aman. Sekarang kenapa kamu cemberut begitu?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke seberang jalan yang terdapat papan reklame yang terpasang foto Ayah dan Ayah Sasuke-Fugaku Uchiha.

"Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan?" ucapku.

"Apanya?" Kiba mengikuti arah pandanganku lalu kembali berseru, "Seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena memiliki Ayah yang berperan penting membangun Desa Konoha ini, bukannya mengeluh macam Shikamaru yang selalu mengeluarkan mantra "merepotkan"."

"Kamu kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Hinata, kamu hanya kurang bersyukur dengan keadaan kamu sekarang. Kamu sudah memiliki keluarga yang menyayangimu dan teman seganteng diriku, jadi kamu harus terus bersyukur." Di tengah nasihatnya Kiba masih sempat narsis. "Hey, mana Hinata yang selalu optimis dan pantang menyerah itu? Kau pasti bisa melalui semuanya."

Kiba benar, aku hanya kurang bersyukur. Aku harus kembali pada diriku sendiri dan tidak boleh mengeluh.

Kiba memang teman yang selalu ada jika aku dalam kesulitan. Kami memang memiliki nasib yang sama, dia yatim dan aku piatu. Kiba sudah kehilangan Ayahnya semenjak kecil, jadi aku bisa memahami perasaannya karena tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orangtua, begitupun sebaliknya.

Aku tersenyum terima kasih pada Kiba dan dibalas dengan senyum lebarnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, membuat kami berdua reflek menoleh. Terlihat Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arah kami lalu ikut duduk. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dengan koreknya. Ia nyalakan rokoknya dan mulai melakukan hal yang kubenci-merokok.

Aku reflek menutup hidung, lalu meminta Kiba untuk menyuruh Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya.

"Hey, Shikamaru," ucap Kiba. Si rambut nanas itu hanya melirik sekilas menanggapi panggilan Kiba.

"Tolong matikan rokokmu," lanjut Kiba.

Shikamaru mencibir lalu berucap, "Kenapa, kau tidak suka rokok? Dasar banci."

Kiba melotot tak terima dan beranjak dari duduknya ingin menghajar Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan banci, sialan!" Aku menahan kedua pundak Kiba agar tidak benar-benar menghajar Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

Melihat Shikamaru yang bergeming menghiraukan ucapan Kiba, aku angkat bicara. "Laki-laki sejati itu mencintai dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Sementara seorang perokok tidak pernah melakukan kedua hal itu karena dia banci."

Shikamaru terhenyak lalu segera berdiri menghadap kami. Ia membuang rokoknya yang masih setengah dengan kasar dan membirakannya mati tertimpa salju. Wajahnya tersungging senyum mengejek.

"Oh, benarkah itu, Hinata!" ucapnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan-papan reklame. "Kau tahu Ayahku memihak siapa? Tidak ada yang pernah menang melawan pemimpin klan Nara. Jadi bersiaplah untuk kalah, Hyuuga."

Aku tersentak, lalu berujar, "ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemilihan pimpinan Kepolisian, jadi jangan bawa urusan politik ke dalam masalah ini. Memang seharusnya rokok ditiadakan di lingkungan sekolah."

Lagi-lagi si rambut nanas itu mendengus menyebalkan. "Jika Uchiha yang menang, aku pastikan kau menderita."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dariku, Shikamaru berlalu pergi menerobos hujan salju.

Aku terduduk lemas, entah apa maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru, tetapi itu seperti ancaman yang mengusik diriku.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," ucap Kiba berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Entah mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini aku ingin Ayah memenangkan pemilihan Kepala Kepolisian agar keresahan yang kurasakan akibat peryataan Shikamaru tadi menghilang.

 **db**

Tiga bulan berlalu, musim semi datang dengan membawa api semangat, meninggalkan musim dingin yang beku. Tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Aku yang naik ke kelas dua merasa senang karena dapat sekelas lagi dengan Naruto-si gula penarik perhatianku.

Bulan ini juga bertepatan dengan pemilihan pimpinan Kepolisian. Yang memiliki hak suara adalah para anggota kepolisian serta para petinggi negara. Pemilihan dilaksanakan pada hari senin minggu pertama bulan April. Aku santai saja menanggapi hari pemilihan tersebut dan masih menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasanya, tetapi dalam hati aku berharap Ayah bisa menang karena aku masih gelisah dengan ucapan Shikamaru tiga bulan lalu. Berbeda dengan Hanabi, adikku itu meliburkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menunggu rekapitulasi suara. Adikku itu benar-benar bersemangat.

 **db**

Istirahat kedua aku gunakan untuk makan siang di kantin bersama Kiba. Saat sedang asik-asiknya makan _sandwich_ , suara seseorang membuat nafsu makanku hilang.

"Nanti sore pengumuman siapa yang terpilih menjadi pimpinan Kepolisian. Aku tidak yakin Ayahmu akan menang, karena Hokage memihak Uchiha. Kau sudah tahu kan Hokage itu Ayah Naruto." Orang itu berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Naruto tak memihakmu."

Aku mengerjap karena terkejut dan ia menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanyaku dengan setenang mungkin.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata," ucap orang itu-Shikamaru.

Sebelum aku menanggapi, suara seseorang memanggil Shikamaru. Suara itu adalah Sasuke, "Shikamaru."

"Aku pastikan kau akan menderita," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan aku yang _shock_ dengan ancamannya.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" ucap Kiba

"I-iya. Aku tak apa." Dan sejak siang itu, penderitaan benar-benar hadir dalam hidupku.

 **db**

Di ruang keluarga, aku, Hanabi dan Natsu (pengasuh Hanabi) menonton televisi bersama, menunggu berita hasil pemilihan pimpinan Kepolisian. Nampak Hanabi dengan raut senang dan tak sabar terus menatap benda persegi panjang itu bagaikan akan menghilang jika ia berkedip sekali saja. Sementara aku memasang wajah datar, tentu bertolak belakang dengan hatiku. Aku masih gelisah karena ancaman Shikamaru tadi siang. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti.

 **db**

Ayah kalah dan aku merengut khawatir.

Setiap _chanel_ televisi menayangkan _Hot News_ hasil pemilihan pimpinan Kepolisian untuk periode lima tahun kedepan. Terlihat Uchiha sedang bersalaman dengan Uzumaki (Hokage), memasang wajah gembira pada kamera-kamera wartawan. Lalu beralih kepada Ayahku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Ayah nampak berlapang dada atas kekalahannya. Tetapi, itu semua tidak cukup membuat gelisah hatiku menguap.

 **db**

Koridor loker hari ini nampak lengang. Aku berjalan seorang diri menuju loker milikku. Tetapi belum sampai pada tujuan, terlihat dua orang berjalan beriringan menuju ke arahku.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Orang yang kusebut namanya berhenti di hadapanku.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Ayahmu, Sasuke," ucapku seraya membungkuk dalam.

"Hn, terima kasih," balas Sasuke dengan bungkukan juga. Aku beralih pada Naruto, membungkuk dalam seraya berucap, "selamat atas kerja keras Ayahmu, Naruto."

Naruto tak membalasku seperti Sasuke, ia hanya bergumam pelan. Raut wajahnya pun nampak tidak suka kepadaku yang menghalangi jalannya. Secepat mungkin aku menyingkir, memberi jalan pada mereka berdua.

Setelah sudah tak nampak lagi siluet mereka, aku bergegas membuka loker, memasukan buku ke dalamnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kenapa sikap Naruto begitu dingin kepadaku," gumamku lalu berjalan menjauhi koridor.

 **db**

Kantin nampak sesak saat istirahat kedua. Aku dan Kiba terlambat datang dan tak mendapatkan meja, terpaksa kami berdua hanya membeli roti dan membawanya ke dalam kelas.

Saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi langkahku sampai di ambang pintu kelas, seseorang keluar dari sana dan langsung berbelok ke arahku. Kejadiannya sangat cepat hingga aku dan orang itu tak bisa menghindari tabrakan. Aku sempat berteriak tertahan karena terkejut. Roti dan minuman yang aku bawa pun jatuh berserakan di lantai, tetapi dengan cepat aku memungutinya kembali.

"Maaf," ucap orang yang bertabrakan denganku. Aku kembali menegakan tubuh dan melihat wajah seorang laki-laki tampan bermata coklat menatapku penuh sesal. Segera aku pun meminta maaf padanya dan berkata bahwa aku tak apa-apa. Setelahnya laki-laki itu pergi dengan senyum menawan tersungging untukku. Aku sempat terpana beberapa saat hingga Kiba mengguncang bahuku seraya berucap, "Hinata, wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?"

" _E-etto_... aku tak apa, Kiba." Dengan gugup aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Laki-laki itu aku baru melihatnya, apakah dia anak baru di sekolah ini?" _Inner_ ku berucap penasaran walaupun aku bingung apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

 **db**

Jalan yang aku lewati siang ini nampak sepi. Angin musim semi berhembus mengisi kesunyian sekaligus menemani langkahku menuju rumah selepas sekolah. Aku berbelok ke arah kanan pada perempatan pertama menuju rumahku, dan di sana mulai tampak ramai orang-orang berlalu lalang karena jalan itu adalah pusat pertokoan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sesuatu yang unik, seperti promo kue atau bagi-bagi kue gratis. Atensiku terhenti pada sebuah kedai yang menjual kue coklat, tetapi aku urung ke sana ketika melihat Shikamaru ada di depan kedai itu.

Laki-laki itu tak sendiri, ia bersama Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Sakura dan Naruto. Tetapi entah mengapa atensiku tak terpaku pada Naruto, melainkan pada laki-laki yang bertabrakan denganku tadi di sekolah yang juga ada di sana. Ternyata ia cukup dekat dengan gerombolan anak-anak dari para petinggi negara, itu berarti Ayahnya juga seorang petinggi negara, lalu siapa dia?

Karena terlalu asik dengan spekulasiku sendiri, posisiku saat ini telah di ketahui gerombolan anak-anak itu. Lalu dengan lantangnya Ino memanggilku, "Hinata... kemarilah," ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Aku tersentak karena menjadi pusat perhatian oleh yang lain, apalagi tatapan Shikamaru yang terlihat meremehkanku dan juga tatapan dingin Naruto yang menusuk hatiku.

" _Go-gomen_ , aku buru-buru," ucapku mencoba menghindar.

"Ayolah, Sasuke yang bayar." Ino lantas mendekat dan menarikku agar bergabung dengan yang lain dan itu sama saja mendorongku ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Aku tersenyum canggung membalas tatapan mereka lalu kami langsung masuk ke dalam kedai untuk makan kue coklat bersama.

Walaupun aku suka coklat apalagi itu gratis, aku tak merasakan kenikmatan karena harus makan bersama Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang menahan segala umpatan dan ejekan untukku. Kalau bukan di tempat umum seperti sekarang ini, aku pasti sudah jadi korban buli si rambut nanas itu.

Kulihat Naruto yang duduk di seberangku hanya asik dengan handphonenya, ia sama sekali tak melirikku. Aku mendengus pasrah, memainkan jari-jari tanganku di bawah meja, dan terus menunduk agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Shikamaru.

"Hinata." Sebuah panggilan dan tepukan pada pundak kiriku membuatku terlonjak. Aku sampai malu dibuatnya saat tahu yang menepukku adalah laki-laki bermata coklat menawan itu. Raut wajahnya nampak bingung melihatku yang melamun sedari tadi. Ia lalu melirik kue bagianku yang belum tersentuh sama sekali lalu menawarkan untuk menyuapiku. Tentu saja aku menolak, tetapi ia memaksa dan berhasil memasukan kue itu ke dalam mulutku. Ino dan Sakura sibuk menggodaku. Wajahku bersemu, dan Naruto melirikku sekilas lalu mendengus-entah apa maksudnya mungkin ia kesal.

Tetapi aku merasa senang, laki-laki ini yang pertama membuatku bersemu selain Naruto dan sikapnya lebih manis dari Naruto.  
Ah, pikiranku mulai kacau. Aku merasa gejolak yang aku rasakan telah membuat diriku beralih dari Naruto menuju laki-laki ini.

 **db**

Namanya Utakata. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi dengan rambut emo coklat senada dengan warna matanya yang menawan. Ia kakak kelas di sekolahku, pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatnya. Ayahnya seorang Diploma sekaligus pengusaha dari Desa Kiri dan sudah empat tahun bertugas di Konoha.

Selepas dari kedai kue coklat, ia mengantarku pulang dan banyak bercerita tentang dirinya yang selalu berpindah-pindah negara karena pekerjaan Ayahnya. Ia bukan laki-laki humoris, bahkan sifatnya hampir mendekati Sasuke. Tetapi ia baik dan juga manis. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali wajahku bersemu ketika berbincang dengannya. Walau mungkin terlalu cepat, tetapi aku merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

 **db**

Jam pelajaran olahraga telah usai dan aku telah selesai berganti seragam. Saat hendak keluar dari ruang ganti seseorang masuk dan membuat atensiku membulat. Orang yang masuk itu adalah Naruto. Tak seharusnya ia berada di ruang ganti perempuan.

"Hai, Hinata," ucapnya santai. Aku sempat mencelos ketika ia memanggil namaku, tetapi aku kembali siaga, khawatir ia berbuat macam-macam.

"Ke-kenapa kau masuk ke sini, Naruto?" Ia tak lekas membalas, setelah berdiri di hadapanku dan menyunggingkan senyum sekilas, ia malah menatapku intens.

"Tenang, di sini sepi. Tak ada orang yang tahu." Kini ia menyeringai membuatku merinding, lagi aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Sejurus kemudian tanpa terduga, Naruto mencengkeram lenganku dan menarikku hingga tersudut pada pintu ruang ganti. Ia menghempas tubuhku membuat punggungku sakit akibat benturan dengan pintu yang kini ada di belakangku. Tak menyisakan barang sedetikpun, langsung saja anak Hokage itu menghimpit tubuhku dengan tubuhnya untuk mengunci pergerakanku agar tak bisa kabur.

Tentu saja aku terkejut. Dalam posisi bahaya seperti ini dengan seringai di wajah tannya, Naruto pasti akan berbuat macam-macam.

Berontak.

Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Tetapi sayangnya tenagaku tak cukup membuat Naruto melepaskan kungkungannya.

"Le-lepas, Naruto," ujarku ditengah pemberontakan.

"Untuk apa aku melepaskanmu jika nanti kau benar-benar berpaling dariku." Kalimat Naruto benar-benar tak aku mengerti.

"Hinata, kau mengkhianatiku," lanjutnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Kau telah mencoba mengkhianatiku dengan laki-laki itu. Padahal kalian baru bertemu kemarin. Atensimu benar-benar sudah beralih." Ditengah ucapannya, Naruto membelai pipi kiriku lalu beralih meraih rambut indigoku. "Kau," jeda sejanak, ia mencium rambutku, "tak boleh seperti itu."

Aku menahan napas, benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Menurutku, aku lebih menawan dari pada Utakata- _senpai_ ," lanjutnya dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. "Tetapi mengapa kau bisa dengan mudah tertarik olehnya dan meninggalkan aku sendiri, anata..."

Aku benar-benar tercekat mendengar Naruto yang memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang. Benar, tercekat. Bukan berdetak. Aku merasa perasaanku sudah... menghilang, walau seharusnya dalam posisi seperti ini aku merasakan yang sebaliknya.

"Naruto, lepas." Tanganku berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Kau masih menyukaiku kan?" Belum sempat aku membalas pertanyaannya, suara handphone Naruto membuatnnya melonggarkan kungkungannya dan meraih smartphone yang ada di saku celananya.

"Hmm, baiklah," imbuh Naruto pada seseorang di seberang sana lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Setelahnya ia simpan kembali handphonenya di tempat semula, lalu mulai menjauhi tubuhku. Aku tidak sempat bernapas lega karena Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "nanti malam kau datang ke acara para pejabat negara kan? Aku tunggu kau di sana. Dan jangan lupa..." Ia meraih rambutku dan mempermainkannya dengan jari-jarinya. "Berdandanlah yang cantik, Hinata." Ia akhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum aneh lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mengatur napas. Aku benar-benar cemas dengan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 **db**

Dekorasi megah _hall_ tempat berlangsungnya acara tahunan para pejabat negara yang diselenggarakan setiap musim semi ini tak bisa membuat pikiranku diam di tempat. Aku terus membayangkan jika bertemu dengan Naruto dan hal-hal buruk terjadi, apalagi jika Naruto bersama Shikamaru, hidupku benar-benar terancam.

Dalam balutan gaun selutut berwarna pastel dan _wedges_ di kaki, aku berjalan menbuntuti Ayah dan kak Neji-sepupuku-menuju kursi kami. Tetapi rasanya perjalan kami menuju tempat duduk sangatlah lama, karena Ayah sering berhenti dan bercengkrama dengan para pejabat lain yang ditemuinya dalam perjalanan ini, padahal kakiku sudah sangat pegal. Akhirnya kuputuskan menuju meja yang di atasnya terdapat _name tag_ klan Hyuuga, seorang diri.

Tetapi baru saja aku duduk, seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Reflek aku menoleh dan menangkap sosok pirang jabrik dengan _tuxedo_ nya yang rapih. Ia terlihat tersenyum-mendekati menyeringai-lalu mengeluarkan suaranya, "Anata, kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Ia lalu menuntunku untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti langkahnya, walaupun aku enggan mengikutinya. Kami sempat menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu karena ia terus menggenggam pergelangan tanganku sepanjang perjalan. Kalian tahu, aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia akhirnya berhenti melangkah di sebuah lorong jalur evakuasi. Lorong ini jauh dari keramaian serta kurangnya pencahayaan.

Dalam cahaya remang-remang ini, aku sempat terpana dengan _shapire_ yang memancarkan cahaya biru dari kedua bola matanya. Tetapi segera saja aku menghalau semua itu dan tetap siaga atas seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bawa aku ke tempat ini?" aku memulai percakapan.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang di sini, Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus kembali kepada Ayahku," ucapku mencoba pergi dari Naruto.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau bukan lagi anak-anak yang terus mengekori Ayahmu. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku, bersama orang yang kau cintai." Aku tak peduli dan segera mengayunkan kakiku menjauhi Naruto, tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto meraih tanganku dan kejadian tadi siang terulang kembali.  
Naruto berhasil mengurungku dengan tubuhnya dan tembok di belakangku.

"Tenanglah, Hinata," bisiknya di telinga kiriku saat aku mulai memberontak. Tentu saja aku tak bisa tenang dengan seorang laki-laki yang berbahaya.

"Naruto, tolong lepaskan," ucapku terus memberontak.

"Kau tampak lebih menawan jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini..." dalam jarak sedekat ini pula aku dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa rambutmu digulung? Aku tak dapat memainkan rambut panjangmu yang indah dan..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, memajukan kepalanya menuju tengkukku dan mengendusnya, memberi rasa geli sekaligus menjijikan pada tengkukku. "Wangi... apa perlu aku buka ikatan rambutmu." Tanpa menunggu penolakan dariku, tangannya meraih rambutku dan melepaskan ikatannya.

Rambutku jatuh terurai dan bersamaan dengan itu buliran air mata keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa menangis. Naruto nampak terkejut, tetapi ia sama sekali tak melepasku. Ia malah menghapus air mataku walau menurutku itu percuma karena semakin lama semakin deras.

"Kenapa kau menangis, apa yang kurang dari diriku, Hinata?" Aku terus menangis.

"Kini kau bisa menggapaiku...," ia mengangkat tangan kiriku lalu meletakkannya di pipi kanannya. Aku berharap merasakan sengatan hangat saat menyentuh kulit tannya, tetapi nihil.

"Kini kau bisa berdiri di sisiku, bahkan di hadapanku...," ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku berharap ada dentuman bahagia di hatiku, tetapi nihil.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku." Aku sama sekali tak luluh dengan pengakuannya. Aku sudah tak lagi...

PLAK

Aku tak menyia-nyiakan posisi tanganku yang ada di pipinya. Dengan cepat, sebelum wajah Naruto semakin dekat, aku menampar pipinya hingga kepalanya tertoleh ke arah lain. Ia tertegun, kungkungannya pun mengendur.  
Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi tak mudah. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia mencengkeram kuat lenganku, menciptakan rasa sakit. Air mata masih mengalir melintasi pipiku.

Lalu aku memberanikan diri berteriak di depan wajah Naruto, "lepas, Naruto! Biarkan aku pergi darimu karena aku sudah tak menginginkan semua yang tadi kau ucapkan!" Naruto tetap tak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku sudah tak lagi menyukaimu!"

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, ia terkejut walau hanya sesaat, kemudian menambah kekuatan cengkramannya pada lenganku.

Aku berteriak meminta tolong sekencang-kencangnya, berharap ada yang mendengar. Tetapi lorong yang jauh dari kerumunan serta kegaduhan dari suara musik dan percakapan di dalam kerumunan itu membuatku putus asa.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena rasa sakit yang dibuat Naruto pada tubuhku dan juga hatiku, aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap seseorang datang menolongku.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya menuju tengkukku. Kupejamkan mata, menahan rasa geli dari hembusan napas Naruto yang terasa pada kulitku. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja rasa geli itu menghilang dan cengkraman pada lenganku pun lenyap, bersamaan dengan itu suara pukulan terdengar.

Saat kubuka kedua mataku, terlihat Naruto terkapar dengan seseorang di atas tubuhnya memukuli wajahnya. Orang yang menghajar Naruto adalah... Utakata.

"Utakata- _senpai_ , tolong berhenti," teriakku agar perkelahian itu terhenti. Utakata tak mengindahkan ucapanku, segera saja kutarik tubuhnya menjauh dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Sialan!" Sumpah serapah Naruto seraya berdiri dan mengahalau darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau yang sialan!" Utakata tak kalah sengit.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Hinata?" lanjut Utakata.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tegap Utakata seraya menggenggam lengan jasnya.

"Kau merusak kesenangan kami, Utakata," imbuh Naruto.

"Apanya yang senang, Hinata nampak berantakan seperti ini? Kau, lelaki brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek! Kau telah merebut Hinataku. Karenamu, Hinata tak lagi mencintaiku."

"Apa ini balasanmu atas cinta Hinata? Membuatnya menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Kau memang tak pantas mendapatkan cinta Hinata."  
Utakata berbalik menghadapku, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangaku.

Ia membawaku menjauh dari lorong menuju keramaian, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Apa kau tak apa? Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Utakata bertanya padaku dengan masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku ingin ke toilet untuk merapihkan rambutku," jawabku dengan perasaan lega karena akhirnya bisa terlepas dari Naruto. Aku benar-benar senang dan bersyukur karena yang menolongku adalah Utakata. Ia mengantarkanku ke toilet, menungguku keluar lalu menemaniku menuju kursiku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Utakata- _senpai._ Kau datang menyelamatkanku," ucapku dalam perjalanan kami menuju kursiku. Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan aku yakin ada semburat tipis di wajahku.

"Hmm. Lain kali berhati-hatilah," jawabnya terdengar dingin tetapi hangat di hati.

" _Senpai_ , bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sana sementara aku yakin teriakanku tak bisa terdengar sampai sini?"

"Aku melihat Naruto membawamu secara paksa. Awalnya aku akan segera mencegahnya, tapi aku tak bisa berlaku tidak sopan di depan para pejabat yang sedang berbincang denganku. Aku harus menahan rasa kesal karena tak bisa cepat menolongmu dan ternyata aku menjadi pahlawan kesiangan."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku senang sekali _Senpai_ menolongku, terima kasih."

Tetapi ternyata penderitaanku tak selesai sampai di sini.

Saat kami sudah sampai di mejaku, hanya Ayah yang berada di sana.

"Ayah, di mana kak Neji?

Tanpa menoleh kepadaku Ayah menjawab, "Neji sedang berbisnis."

.

.

Next to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Dare To Face The Future

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : Rohma Amai  
Warning : AU, Ooc, Typo  
Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Untuk Teteh Vhi.

Naruto U, Shikamaru N, Kiba I, Hanabi H, Hiashi H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Sakura H, Neji H, Hizashi H

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Neji adalah seorang Hyuuga yang jenius. Saya yakin ia akan memimpin kerja sama kita dengan baik."

"Saya tidak bisa menerima pemimpin yang belum berpengalaman. Bukankah ia masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin proyek besar seperti ini?"

"Walaupun ia masih muda, Neji memiliki jam terbang yang cukup banyak."

"Apa saja yang sudah ia raih dalam setahun ini?"

"Saya juga tidak setuju jika dia yang memimpin proyek ini."

"Maaf bapak-bapak sekalian, saya akan membuktikan kepada anda semua bahwa saya layak memimpin proyek ini. Jadi, tolong percayakan semuanya pada saya."

"Hey, nak. Ini adalah proyek besar. Saya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dan uang saya jika kau hanya bisa berbicara tanpa bukti."

"Oleh sebab itu, tolong percayakan semuanya pada saya, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Hiashi, kami membatalkan proyek kerja sama ini dan kami telah menemukan proyek baru yang lebih terpercaya."

"Mengapa kalian membatalkan proyek yang sudah kita rencanakan sejak lama?"

"Ini semua tak lepas dari gagalnya kau sebagai Pimpinan Kepolisian, Hiashi. Kami tak ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama dan memilih bekerja sama dengan pemimpin klan lain."

"Kalian adalah tim suksesku, kekalahanku tak lepas dari kerja kalian."

"Bapak-bapak sekalian, ini urusan bisnis, bukan politik."

"Nak, inilah dunia yang sebenarnya. Politik tak dapat dilepaskan dari hidup kita, para pejabat. Kau memang belum berpengalaman."

"Klan Nara yang akan melakukan kerja sama dengan kami."

"Shikamaru Nara, anak dari Shikaku Nara yang akan memimpin proyek kami."

"Usia Shikamaru lebih muda dari saya, mengapa anda semua lebih memilih Shikamaru?"

"Publik semua tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah pemuda jenius di seantero negeri, bahkan melebihi dirimu, Neji. Prestasi yang ia dapat juga sudah terbukti, bukan janji-janji semata."

"Saya akan buktikan bahwa saya adalah Hyuuga jenius dan anda semua dapat melihat hasil kerja saya dengan mata kepala anda sendiri."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Shikamaru menatap rendah Neji yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Neji tetap menampakkan raut wibawanya.

"Kita tak ada urusan yang penting, jadi biarkan aku pergi," Shikamaru membuka suara.

"Sebentar, Nara. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan padamu," Neji berucap.

"Satu, setengah atau tidak sama sekali, aku tak punya waktu." Shikamaru hendak beranjak tetapi segera dicegah oleh Neji.

Di pojok _hall_ tempat mereka berbincang kini, Neji mengeluarkan suara beratnya, "ini tentang bisnis dan kau terlibat."

"Hal merepotkan apa lagi?" imbuh Shikamaru.

"Proyek apa yang akan kau pimpin dengan para pejabat dan apa yang kau janjikan dalam proyek ini sehingga mereka mau bekerja sama denganmu?" ujar Neji dalam satu tarikan napas.

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum mengejek lalu berujar, "aku hanya berkata pada mereka bahwa proyek ini sangat menguntungkan bagi pihak manapun dan aku sebagai pemimpin akan melakukan yang terbaik. Mereka percaya padaku."

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah merencanakan proyekku sejak dua tahun yang lalu termasuk menjalin kerja sama dengan para pejabat. Usiamu lebih muda dariku, tetapi mereka memilih dirimu. Aku juga yakin pengalamanku lebih banyak darimu," ucap Neji panjang.

"Mereka tak lagi percaya padamu. Bukan... pada Pamanmu-Hiashi Hyuuga. Mungkin lebih besar, pada klan Hyuuga."  
Shikamaru menyeringai melihat Neji melebarkan matanya.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Shikamaru mengayunkan kakinya menjauhi Neji yang kini menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu lancipnya sambil bergumam, "ini gawat."

 **db**

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Saat kak Neji kembali, ia memerintahkan aku dan Ayah untuk pulang. Walau bingung dengan keputusan kak Neji, aku lega dapat pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku berpamitan dengan Utakata karena ia harus tetap di sana karena urusan bisnis klannya.

"Hati-hati dan sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucapnya sebelum aku pergi. Ia benar-benar hangat.

Saat tiba di rumah, aku mempertanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku tak ada pada kak Neji. Tetapi ia menyuruhku tidur dan melupakan kejadian malam ini. Aku memang ingin melupakan kejadian dengan Naruto, tetapi sikap Ayah dan kak Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah-menutupi sesuatu dariku-membuatku khawatir. Khawatir sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

 **db**

Aku tak sengaja bertemu Utakata saat berjalan ke kantin bersama Kiba. Ia mengajakku makan di atap sekolah. Kiba setuju-setuju saja saat kutanya apakah ia tak masalah kutinggal makan sendiri.

"Aku akan makan di kelas Shino," ucap Kiba dengan bersemangat.  
Sambil menyelam minum air. Itu yang akan dilakukan Kiba, makan siang di kelas Shino sambil melirik-lirik Tamaki-perempuan incarannya.

"Temanmu itu lucu," ujar Utakata saat kami sampai di atap sekolah.

"Kiba memang seperti itu orangnya," imbuhku.

Kami duduk berdampingan di sisi sebelah kanan atap lalu mulai memakan makanan yang kami bawa dari kantin.

" _Senpai_ , bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci pintu atap?" aku memulai percakapan kembali.

"Aku punya semua kunci ruangan di sekolah ini," jawabnya.

" _Senpai_ , ternyata kau merangkap sebagai penjaga sekolah." Aku mencoba mengeluarkan lawakan. Tetapi saat aku menoleh, Utakata sama sekali tak tertawa, malah mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahku memerah, tentu saja aku malu sekali.

" _Go-gomen_ , Utakata- _senpai_."

"Wajahmu lucu." Kini Utakata malah terkekeh karena melihat wajahku yang sungguh memalukan.

Aku merengut mendengarnya, ia lalu mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas kepalaku. "Kau benar-benar lucu jika sedang malu," ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

" _Senpai_... ini tidak lucu." Ia tambah terkekeh geli melihatku yang sebal.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya ia menghentikan aksi jahilnya lalu melanjutkan makan.

Hening melanda saat kami menghabiskan makan masing-masing dan belum ada yang membuka suara hingga hampir lima menit.

Utakata merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kepadaku. "Hinata." Ia membuka suara.

"Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada Neji atau Ayahmu?"

Aku menelengkan kepala, mencoba memahami ucapan laki-laki di hadapanku ini.

"Aku rasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu," jawabku.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada mereka?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah, tetapi mereka tak memberitahuku. Aku bingung dengan mereka."

Hening kembali beberapa saat, hingga aku membuka suara. "Apa _senpai_ tahu sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berbuat lancang dengan mencampuri urusan keluargamu. Tetapi, sepertinya kau harus tahu ini..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Kemarin malam, aku melihat para rekan bisnis Ayahmu berbincang-bincang dengan Shikaku- _san._ Tentu saja bukan perbincangan biasa. Saat aku mencoba bertanya pada Shikamaru, ia menjawab bahwa mereka adalah rekan bisnis klan Nara. Jadi kupikir ada masalah yang membuat Neji memintamu dan Ayahmu untuk pulang cepat kemarin malam."

"Jadi apa maksudnya itu?" Aku masih belum mengerti.

"Bisnis klan Hyuuga sedang terancam karena kehilangan _partner_ dalam proyek besar yang sedang dibangun klanmu."

Aku tercekat mendengar penjelasan Utakata.

"Ini pasti rencana Shikamaru," ucapku.

"Rencana? Apa maksudnya?" Utakata nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Shikamaru pernah mengancamku, tetapi belum jelas ancamannya seperti apa."

Utakata merubah lagi posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat denganku. "Coba ceritakan, apa yang telah Shikamaru katakan padamu." Utakata nampak penasaran.

"Saat pra pemilihan Pimpinan Kepolisian, ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tidak ada yang pernah menang melawan klan Nara. Ia mengancamku jika Ayah kalah maka hidupku akan menderita, mungkin ini permulaannya." Aku mendesah khawatir ketika memikirkan hal buruk dalam hidupku berjalan mendekatiku.

"Jangan khawatir..." Utakata meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya, "kita cari tahu apakah tindakan Shikamaru ini bermaksud mengusik hidupmu. Jika benar, kita harus mencari bukti yang konkrit agar mereka bisa kita laporkan ke pihak berwajib." Diakhir kalimatnya Utakata tersenyum menenangkanku, membuat dadaku berkembang-kembang.

Tiba-tiba suara bel sekolah berdering nyaring, memaksa kami beranjak dari atap.

"Besok kita makan siang di atap lagi yah, Hinata," ujar Utakata sebelum ia beranjak ke kelasnya.

"Baiklah, _senpai_ ," aku menyetujuinya dengan senang hati, karena ia mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

 **db**

Sepanjang jalan pulang dari sekolah, Kiba terus mengoceh tentang aksi modusnya yang sukses.

"Beruntung tadi kau makan dengan Utakata, aku jadi benar-benar bisa mendekatinya. Kau tahu, ia sangat manis," ucap Kiba berkembang-kembang.

"Ini baru namanya simbiosis mutualisme," ucapku dengan kikikan.

"Ah, Hinata. Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Kiba mencoba menggodaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum dan rona di wajah.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan si anak Hokage itu?" Aku lupa, Kiba belum mengetahui kejadian kemarin.

Seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain aku menjawab, "ah, masalah itu, aku tak pernah menyukainya, Kiba."

"Hah?" Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Kiba. Memangnya kau dengar gosip dari mana kalau aku menyukai Naruto," ucapku berdusta.

"Bukan gosip..." Kiba menggantung ucapannya membuatku menoleh ke arahnya untuk melihat ekspresinya. Ia melirikku lewat ekor matanya. "Tapi dari pancaran matamu saat melihat Naruto," lanjutnya.

Aku tertegun, ternyata Kiba memperhatikanku.

Kiba terkekeh lalu melanjutkan, "kau terkejut. Berarti aku benar."

Kau benar, Kiba. Aku pernah menyukainya, tetapi kini tak lagi.

 **db**

Aku keheranan saat melihat Ayah sudah berada di rumah saat petang belum tiba. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tengah dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayah, aku pulang," panggilku mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau sudah pulang," imbuhnya setelah sadar dari lamunan.

Aku duduk di sampingnya lalu mencoba mengajaknya berbincang. "Tumben sekali sudah pulang, Ayah."

"Iya, pekerjaan di kantor sudah selesai. Jadi Ayah memilih makan malam di rumah," jawabnya dengan air muka yang memaksakan bahwa-ia baik-baik-saja.

"Sekarang belum saatnya makan malam. Kalau begitu, aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi." Aku beranjak menuju kamarku untuk mengganti baju sebelum menyiapkan air untuk Ayah.

"Ayah, airnya sudah siap," ucapku seraya menghampiri Ayah di ruang tengah.

"Di mana Hanabi?" tanya Ayah saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia ada les bahasa," jawabku. Ayah tak menjawab lagi lalu aku putuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kak Neji. Belum sampai aku pada tujuan, aku bertemu kak Neji di beranda rumah.

"Kak Neji sudah pulang?" ucapku berbasa-basi. Ia menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Aku mengikutinya berjalan karena ia tak ingin berhenti untuk sekedar mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam?" tanyaku, dan kak Neji hanya diam tak ingin menjawab.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga?" lanjutku

"Kau tak berhak tahu." Akhirnya ia membuka suara walau tak sesuai harapanku.

"Aku anak sulung dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga, jadi aku berhak tahu. Walau aku tak berpengalaman dalam bisnis seperti Kak Neji, tapi suatu hari nanti aku juga akan mengemban bisnis keluarga ini. Tolong beri tahu aku, jika aku tahu akar permasalahannya, aku pasti bisa membantu." Akhirnya kak Neji berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku ucapkan kepadanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" ucapnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu..."

"Kau teman sekelas Shikamaru kan? Apa ia merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya perginya para rekan bisnis Ayah adalah rencananya." Kak Neji melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi seolah-olah ini semua adalah kesalahan Paman. Tapi ternyata ia telah..." Kak Neji menatapku lekat, lalu kubalas tatapannya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi kita harus mencari bukti yang kuat, jangan gegabah," lanjut Kakak sepupuku itu.

"Aku akan mencari tahu."

 **db**

Aku dan Utakata sudah sepakat untuk pulang bersama hari ini. Kutunggu ia di lorong dekat pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Ia datang lima menit setelah aku berada di sana. Kami pun berjalan pulang bersama.

"Hari ini Nara dijadwalkan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Ayahku. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk di sini," jelas _senpai_ berambut coklat itu kepadaku.

"Lalu apa rencanmu, _senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Aku menghadiri pertemuan itu. Jadi akan kuselidiki rencana bisnis mereka..." Utakata menghentikan langkahnya dan aku mengikutinya.

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja," ucapnya dengan sorot mata teduh.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu kami kembali melangkah.

Bunyi kendaraan berlalu lalang, suara langkah kaki, serta hembusan angin musim semi mengisi kesunyian yang hinggap karena tak ada lagi perbincangan. Lantas kuputuskan untuk bertanya, "Utakata- _senpai_ , kau sangat baik kepadaku, kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

Ia melirikku sekilas, memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana, lantas menjawab, "itu... tak ada alasan yang jelas. Aku hanya merasa harus membantumu." Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku.

"Begitu." Aku mendesah kecewa, entah apa yang membuatku seperti itu. "Terima kasih banyak," lanjutku.

Ia tak menjawab, malah berhenti mendadak, membuatku yang sedari tadi menunduk menabrak bahu tegapnya.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak, _senpai_?"

"Yo, Hinata."

Suara seseorang yang kukenal menjawab alasan Utakata berhenti mendadak. Setelah menegakkan kepalaku, kulihat Naruto dengan luka lebam di wajahnya berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Kau tambah dekat dengannya yah, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Apa maumu, Naruto?" Utakata menanggapi.

"Tenang Utakata, kuakui kekalahanku atas dirimu dalam mendapatkan Hinata. Tetapi, aku berhasil menjatuhkan keluarganya."

"'Kami' maksudmu." Seseorang datang dari belakang Naruto dan menanggapi ucapannya. "Kami berhasil menjatuhkan keluarga Hyuuga," lanjut orang itu yang ternyata laki-laki berambut nanas.

"Ternyata benar, proyek barumu itu dibuat untuk menjatuhkan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga," ujar Utakata.

Shikamaru tertawa, "ternyata kau tak sebodoh yang kukira. Tapi, itu salah satunya."

"Salah satunya?" aku menanggapi.

"Hyuuga telah mencoba melampaui eksistensi Uchiha. Jadi, kami melakukan _serentet_ rencana agar itu tidak terjadi," jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Pemilihan Pimpinan Kepolisian, kekalahan Hiashi Hyuuga, gagalnya proyek Hyuuga, semua itu hanya omong kosong. Dengan taktik yang keluar dari otakku, semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Kau... sialan!" Aku terkejut karena Utakata berteriak, marah.

"Memangnya kalian dibayar berapa oleh Uchiha?! Mau-maunya kalian melakukan hal busuk ini!" Utakata benar-benar murka.

Naruto tertawa, Shikamaru menyeringai, sementara aku menahan tangis mendengar semua ini.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu marahnya Utakata? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," imbuh Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan diam melihat hal busuk ini," ucap Utakata dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Lalu jika kau sudah tahu asal-musabab semua ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, melapor? Ini semua rencana Pemimpin Kepolisian Uchiha, mereka akan tertawa mendengar aduanmu," itu Naruto yang berujar.

Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar semua kebusukan ini. Kuraih tangan Utakata, lalu berucap lirih, "sudahlah, Utakata- _senpai_. Semuanya sudah jelas, lebih baik kita pulang." Kutarik Utakata menjauhi mereka. Menjauhi sumber bencana hidupku.

Kini aku ingin menangis, berteriak, melepaskan semua beban yang sebetulnya sulit untuk dilepaskan hanya dengan menangis dan berteriak. Tetapi hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan, karena aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku lemah.

Kurasakan tanganku menghangat karena genggaman Utakata. Ia menguatkanku tanpa berbicara. Kubalas dengan genggaman erat. Ia membalasnya lagi dengan lebih erat. Kubalas lagi lebih erat. Terus saja seperti itu, semakin erat.

Aku tertawa karena tingkah aneh _senpai_ ku ini. Kalau seperti ini, aku urungkan niatku untuk menangis. Aku merasa beruntung karena menemukan orang seperti Utakata.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan," seseorang dengan rambut pantat ayam berucap.

"Kau saja yang berpura-pura baik dihadapan perempuan itu, Sasuke," imbuh temannya yang berambut durian.

"Yang pasti rencana merepotkan kita berhasil," orang berambut nanas menanggapi.

"Eksistensi Uchiha sudah kembali."

.

.

Next to chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Dare to Face The Future

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : Rohma Amai  
Warning : AU, Ooc, Typo  
Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Untuk Teteh Vhi.

Naruto U, Shikamaru N, Kiba I, Hanabi H, Hiashi H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Sakura H, Neji H, Hizashi H

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Bulan Juli, musim panas.

Utakata keluar dari ruang kerja Kak Neji. Pertemuan antara Utakata dan Kakak sepupuku itu berlangsung lebih dari dua jam.  
Pertemuan itu berlandaskan bisnis.

Setelah kejadian terkuaknya asal-musabab usaha menjatuhkan klanku oleh klan-klan ternama itu, secara mengejutkan Ayah Utakata memberikan tawaran kerja sama dalam proyek barunya. Hal ini tidak lepas dari peran Utakata yang membatalkan pertemuannya dengan klan Nara dan memutusakan membuat proyek baru dan mengusung Ayahku sebagai _partner_ proyeknya kali ini.

Bisnis keluarga Hyuuga mulai terangkat lagi karena kerja sama ini.

Utakata- _senpai_ benar-benar baik.

"Aku ingin makan." Utakata memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di kursi milik Hanabi.

"Utakata- _oniisan_ , lagi-lagi kau menduduki kursiku," Hanabi merengek.

"Kursimu ini nyaman, karena berhadapan dengan Hinata." Utakata tak beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Utakata- _senpai_." Terpaksa aku angkat suara, karena jika dibiarkan Hanabi akan terus merengek.

"Baiklah, Hinata." Utakata beranjak menuju kursi lain.

"Dasar anak-anak," Kak Neji mencibir dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Utakata.

"Sudah berkumpul semua?" Suara Ayah menggema di ruang makan. Ayah datang bersama Ayah Utakata lalu bergabung bersama kami di meja makan.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Kami akan malam bersama dan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

 **db**

Bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Aku dan Utakata duduk bersisian di beranda belakang rumahku.

"Mereka tak mengganggumu lagi kan?" tanya Utakata.

"Iya, semua kembali berjalan normal," jawabku.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Hening sepuluh detik, sebelum akhirnya Utakata kembali angkat suara, "sekarang adalah tahun terkahirku di menengah atas. Setelah lulus aku akan kembali ke Kiri."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Utakata. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba hinggap di hatiku.

"Aku akan kuliah di sana," lanjutnya.

Aku mendesah kecewa mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengunjungimu di saat ada libur panjang."

"Sebenarnya... aku masih takut," imbuhku, "aku takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Aku takut tak ada yang menolongku karena _senpai_ tak ada di sini."

Jeda tiga detik, Utakata menyahut, "aku jamin, kejadian seperti kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi. Asalkan kamu jangan takut. Jangan takut untuk melawan mereka, jangan takut dalam situasi apapun dan jangan berpikir kalau kamu hanya sendiri, masih banyak orang-orang yang akan membantumu."

Aku tak lantas menjawab, malah menatap Utakata lamat-lamat.

"Liburan musim panas ini, kau akan pergi ke mana?" Utakata mengalihkan pembicaraan, lantas aku menjawab, "aku tidak pergi kemana-mana."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke pantai Mizu."

"Pantai Mizu?" aku memekik saat mengucapkan dua kata itu. Bagaimana tidak, pantai Mizu adalah pantai terindah.

"Sekalian kita ke rumahku. Aku rindu kampung halamanku," ucap Utakata.

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja."

"Baiklah, telah diputuskan."

 **db**

Aku menapaki bibir pantai berpasir putih. Deburan ombak yang tenang dan dingin menyapu kakiku, sehingga jejak yang kubuat di belakangku menghilang terbawa ke laut. Utakata berada di depanku melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berjalan di bibir pantai menunggu matahari terbit. Menyaksikan indahnya pantai di dalam kegelapan, hingga sebuah semburat muncul di ufuk timur.

" _Sunrise_." Aku memekik gembira saat sang surya mulai bangkit dari singgasananya. Mataku tak lepas dari pemandangan yang sungguh mempesona itu, bahkan jika berkedip sekali saja rasanya seperti kehilangan segudang emas berlapiskan berlian.

Dalam keasyikan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku disusul dengan kepala yang mendarat di pucuk kepalaku. Aku ingin berontak, tetapi suara Utakata menghentikanku, "biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja."

Selanjutnya hening, hanya ada suara ombak dan matahari terbit yang menyaksikan kami.

" _Tsukidayo_."

Aku tertegun mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Utakata.

" _Tsukidayo_ , Hinata." Ia mengulangnya seraya mengeratkan dekapnnya. Seperti ada hembuasan angin pantai yang menyejukkan merasuk ke dadaku, sungguh menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu... _tsuki yo_ ," aku membalas.

Selanjutnya kembali hening, kami sama-sama sibuk menikmati kebahagian yang tercipta ini.

"Hinata." Akhirnya Utakata memecah keheningan. "Apa kau mau bermain air?"

Belum sempat aku menanggapi, ia menggendongku tanpa hambatan dan segera berlari menuju laut.

Aku berteriak minta kembali dan diturunkan di pantai, tetapi ia malah tertawa keras. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar diturunkan, di laut.

" _Senpai_ , kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Ia malah semakin kencang tertawa karena mendengar rengekanku.  
Kalau sudah begini, kami benar-benar bermain air.

.

.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti?"

"Aku belum tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau kuliah di sini saja, bersamaku."

"Aku harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Ayah."

"Aku yakin Ayahmu akan setuju."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku calon menantunya."

" _Senpai no baka_."

End

.

.

A/N : Chap 3 ini aku re-upload karena terjadi kesalahan.  
Halo Teteh Vhi. (: UtaHina-mu sudah selesai, mohon maaf karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu.  
Ohya, mengenai cerita ini aku mohon maaf karena sudah membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru menjadi antagonis. Sebenernya aku gak tega, sumvah. Dan kalau dibilang demi lancarnya cerita, itu terlalu kejam, karena bisa aja aku bikin chara baru, tapi aku gak ada ide.  
Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi bagi para pembaca yang mungkin menyayangkan hal ini (kayak ada yg baca aje -_-)  
Ohya, tadinya cerita ni mau dibuat satu chap, tapi karna kepanjangan, aku buat tiga chap.

sori untuk chapter 3 di re-upload karena ada kesalahan

Jangan lupa review yang membangun.

Serang  
Sunday, January 8th 2017  
01:18 AM


End file.
